Terra (Prime Area)
Category: Terra 'is the third planet from its type G01b star, Elius. It is a slightly larger rocky planet and home to the ''Homo Terrus ''species, one of many ''Homo genus species in the Prime Area. the only native sapient species. The Terreans, as the'' Terrus'' typically refer to themselves, first achieved spaceflight in the Terrean year 1303 ADA (After Disaster Age) year 3420 CE, and within 1,500 years had supplanted the older Earth-based Homo Sapien Sapien ''and Brotheria-based ''Homo Consortius ''as the dominant species. Civilization Terrean civilization had two distinct "starts", first around 1080 BDA (Before Disaster Age) 1035 CE, when the interstellar Brotherhood Alliance, which represented much of the ''Consortius ''species, uplifted some of the native inhabitants and began small scale colonization of the planet. However this first start collapsed as the Brotherhood Alliance was drawn further and further into a war with the Earth Alliance, and rivalries between two uplifted tribes caused a massive war that destroyed all the progress made from the Brotherhood interference, reducing the inhabitants of Terra back to a tribal state. However, evidence of the early colonization is still evident in the existent of corrupted, but understandable to Earth humans, English and Abrahamic faiths. The second civilization start occurred around 800 BDA in the so called "Old Lands" of Innia and Orria, as tribes rediscovered basic agriculture and began migrating out of the Old Lands into the lands once populated by uplifted Terreans and colonizing Brotherians, but now virtually clean of all evidence of the old order. From these humble beginnings, the Terreans would go on to dominate the stars up to 200 light years away from their home world, farther than any other species in the galaxy. Governance While Terra is home to over a dozen nations of varied cultures, beliefs, and goals, Terra, since 40 ADA, has had the international body known as the United Council, which started as a place for world leaders to talk and hopefully avoid war and make new treaties, its power has waned and waxed over the years. At the height of its power, the Council and the surrounding bureaucracy called the Grand International Government, looked set to unite the nations of Terra under its authoritative rule in 1350 ADA. However its power has since declined due to war and negotiations to acting as an international peacekeeping force and united diplomatic front for exosolar diplomacy by the year 2100 ADA. World Powers * '''The Federal Republic of Glory '''The Federal Republic of Glory, Glory for short, is the largest nation both in land mass and population on Terra, as well as being the only one to directly control two whole other planets. Its total Terra population as of 3500 ADA is about 8-9 billion ''Terrus and a small number of other sapients, however including its total population the number jumps to over 18 billion. Economically and militarily, it far outstrips its fellows in one on one, however technologically it is only slightly ahead, thanks to innovations like cold micro fusion that it has successfully kept secret for centuries. However its extensive trade ties to other nations mean that, in many cases, this advantage is to a point removed. While the other nations are constantly wary of a Gloriian attack, with the perceived threat of a Gloriian horde overrunning the planet is every non-Gloriian politician's/general's worst nightmare, Glory has not aggressively attacked another Terrean nation in well over 1,500 years. Its government is based around a strong federal government elected by the citizenship, those with military service, and provinces elected by those with the right of paliva (limited suffrage, granted to all legal residents). This is a system that has proven the most stable government Glory has ever had, surviving 2 of the worst wars in Area history and a major rebellion in its 500 year history. * 'The Kingdom of Fantom ' * '''The Palman Merchants' Republic * The Kingdom of Vengia * The Democratic Republic of Lithia